The present invention refers to a method for treating corded fabrics, especially for the dyeing of fabrics, by means of which procedure the performance to the bath is increased and the dyeing of the fabric is improved.
The present invention also refers to an apparatus for carrying out the aforementioned procedure.
There exist known methods for treating corded fabrics, which consist essentially of causing the corded fabric to circulate in a continuous manner through a treatment bath and in subjecting it simultaneously to a stream of vaporized liquid in the initial zone of the run of the fabric.
The known apparatuses comprise a substantially circular chamber, in whose lower part there is found a treatment bath for the fabric, means for the continuous pulling of the fabric provided in the upper part of the chamber, and means for vaporizing of the liquid in the initial zone of the run of the fabric, with the fabric circulating through a passageway in the form substantially of a circular crown defined between an outer plate located next to the chamber wall and an inner plate.
The corded fabric is a continuous fabric that is placed along the aforementioned circular crown and is moved continuously by a shaft or ratchet located in the upper part of the device.
The bath occupies the lower part of the device and the fabric circulates in a continuous manner through the bath, becoming impregnated with the treatment liquid, generally dye. The corded fabric simultaneously receives the stream of vaporized liquid. After the fabric has been impregnated with the liquid, it is drained off at the bottom of the chamber, generally through the lateral walls that are provided with openings.
The stream of vaporized liquid distributes the liquid over the fabric and assists moving the fabric.
The prior art method and apparatus make it possible to effect the dyeing under generally acceptable conditions, but present some limitations, among which the following stand out:
the distribution of the liquid by simple spraying is not optimum. PA1 the passageway defined by the outer and inner plates is not sufficient to prevent the formation of knots or similar results. PA1 the draining effected by the lateral walls is limited. PA1 contact with the bottom of the chamber causes rubbing which interferes with the travel of the fabric. PA1 because there is no control of the liquid's viscosity, there can be produced agglomerations of colorant which lead to strains on the fabric. PA1 to lower the viscosity of the dye bath even with dark colors where the amount of colorant is highly concentrated. PA1 to increase the penetration of the dye bath. PA1 to increase considerably the points of contact. PA1 to facilitate a perfect equalizing of the dye, even in the case of accelerated dyeing. PA1 The precise number of washes for obtaining a specific effect. PA1 The final concentration of some products according to the number of washes. PA1 The proper bath ratios for obtaining a low number of washes. PA1 Co=initial concentration PA1 a 32 total water for washing PA1 b=water retained per Kg of textile material PA1 n=number of washings or portions of a washing PA1 high velocity: with double cord, fabric velocity of 2,000 meters in three minutes PA1 low bath ratio: 400 bath renewals per hour=6.6 renewals per minute PA1 high flow 6.6 (renewals per minute) at low pressure.